


In defense of my sister

by bookishfran



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nesta Archeron Defense Squad, Nesta Archeron Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishfran/pseuds/bookishfran
Summary: Rhysand raising his voice to Nesta the way he did disappointed me. And frankly speaking, it probably upset me this much because it reminded me too much of Tamlin. That unchecked anger, the arrogance...This picks up right after the "confrontation scene" towards the end of ACOFAS.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	In defense of my sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short self-indulgent fic where Feyre puts Rhysand in his place because I absolutely despise how he and the IC treated Nesta in ACOFAS. That confrontation scene really left a bad taste in my mouth. They all did Nesta Archeron dirty. 
> 
> SJM did say ACOSF will have sisterly bonding and healing and I'm all for it!!! But I feel like one of the ways that the Archeron sisters will be okay again is if Feyre and Elain be on the Nesta Archeron Defense Squad for a change! So I just wish that we get to see that!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Nesta walked out of the room, her chin held high and back straight as if she was a queen instead of a sister who was being exiled.

No emotion passed through her features the moment we told her she was being sent to Illyria.

Once Cassian told her that she would be staying with him in the Illyrian Mountains, she simply shrugged and said “Fine.”

I was waiting for an outburst, a screaming match at worst or a cold shoulder with some snide remarks at best. But I was completely unprepared by how empty her eyes were, how Nesta just shrugged her shoulders. As if she was being asked to do a small and inconsequential task instead of her being sent away.

It seemed out of character of Nesta to simply accept it, especially without a jibe or any complaint at all. 

But then again, Nesta hasn’t been herself for months now. There was no trace of the fire behind her eyes, no trace of the older sister I grew up with. No trace at all of the woman who stood in a room of High Lords and convinced them all to join their cause. 

There was absolutely no life in her whatsoever.

“You can go back to your place to pack what you wish to bring” I told her softly, still bracing myself for her anger.

Nesta merely gave a nod of her head then stalked out of the room.

Cassian immediately trailed after her after promising me that he would make sure she got back to her apartment safe. 

I nodded in thanks and moved to the window to watch my sister walk down the lawn of our estate and out into the streets of Velaris.

My chest ached as I saw myself reflected in her emptiness. I had once been in in Nesta’s shoes. After all the events that happened Under the Mountain. 

I closed my eyes and sighed, recalling the nightmares I had, my inability to tolerate the sight of the color red…

I immediately felt a strong wave of sorrow and regret as I recalled Nesta telling me how she couldn’t handle baths. I haven’t even checked up on her the past months to see if it was still something that bothered her. I should have been there for her, I should have helped her...

“That was easier than I thought” Amren said, her smug voice bringing me out of my thoughts. "I was expecting her to put up a fight."

I felt Rhys put a tentative hand on my shoulder and when I turned around to face him, I only felt disappointment. 

“How dare you use that tone on my sister” I hissed and pushed his hand away “Things are already difficult as it is. You asserting your authority the way you did was uncalled for and completely unnecessary.”

Rhys blinked at me, surprised by how mad I was. He crossed his arms against his chest “Was I supposed to just stand quietly and allow her to berate you?” 

“Yes! I didn’t ask you to defend me. In fact, I clearly remember telling you not to say anything. The conversation was supposed to be between Nesta and I!” I said, frustrated. “I know Nesta is being difficult but lest you all forget, she helped us. She fought in the war even if she hated the idea. She not only had to witness innocents be murdered but also had to watch our father die too.”

"I understand, Feyre. But she was going to leave. I had to make her stay and hear you out." 

"By intimidating her?" I yelled in disbelief "You didn't have to use that voice on her but you did. You even liked that she cowered a bit. What does that say about you? A 500 year old purposefully intimidating a woman in her early twenties?"

Rhys’ jaw clenched and he looked away.

“And you” I turned around to face Amren, who was watching us both from across the room with a bored expression “You were Nesta’s friend. I don’t know what the hell happened between the two of you but you didn’t have to shame her the way you did. I’m pretty sure she was embarrassed enough as it is with all of you here.”

Amren narrowed her eyes at me but just like Rhys, looked away eventually.

“If you’re all still angry at her for how she treated me before, I already told you I am over it. I think you all forget that Nesta is still my sister. She is still family. I’d appreciate it if you mind yourselves and act civilized.” I said, exasperated “You were all so patient and understanding when I arrived here, broken. I don’t understand why you can’t extended the same kindness to Nesta.”

By the end of my rant, my chest was rising and falling rapidly, my throat was tight and my vision was starting to blur.

“Feyre” Rhysand said gently, stepping forward with his hand open and outstretched.

I shook my head and took a step back “I’m going to try to talk to Nesta again. Just the two of us. I’ll be the one to winnow her to Illyria afterwards if she decides that she wants to leave Velaris.”

“Let me come with—“

“So you can command her to pack faster? Or insult her apartment? I snorted “No thank you, _High Lord_.”

Rhys exhaled then brushed his hand through his hair “I’m sorry, Feyre, okay? I just cannot stand it when she hurts you-“

“You didn’t seem to mind when you were the one who hurt me Under the Mountain! Or when you put my life at risk at the weaver!” I yelled, my fists clenched “I know what you did were calculated moves or training or whatever! But it would have been nice if it wasn’t at my expense. And if you’ve noticed, I still fell in love with you and I forgave you about all those things. So I don’t see why you can’t extend the same courtesy to my sister.”

This made Rhys shut up, his mouth opening and closing. But he still tried to use the same argument, the same thing he goes back to whenever he has something bad to say about my sister “Nesta’s your older sister. You were just a child, Feyre-“ 

“So was she!” I said, exasperated “I know that you all have your judgements about her because I was a bitter sad sack when I met you all so it affected how I spoke of her. But Nesta was also a child when all of that happened. The burden to keep our family alive shouldn’t have been on any of us.”

To my horror, I felt tears welling up in my eyes and spilling onto my cheeks. Worry started to flash through Rhysand’s features, realizing just now how upset I was. Aside from the tears in my eyes, I was certain that he could feel my anger, my sorrow, and even regret radiating from me and through the bond.

Rhysand eyes frantically searched mine, trying to read me to see what the best way to diffuse the situation was. He wanted to comfort me badly but I refused his touch twice now and he was starting to panic.

But I didn't want this situation to be diffused yet. They all needed to hear this, after a year of hearing them speak of Nesta they way they did.

Rhysand raising his voice to Nesta the way he did disappointed me. And frankly speaking, it probably upset me this much because it reminded me too much of Tamlin. That unchecked anger, the arrogance...

Rhys staggered back, hurt immediately flashing through his face as he probably heard what I was thinking through the bond. 

I immediately threw up my mental shields. 

“Feyre” Rhys whispered, his voice hoarse “Please. I’m sorry...I didn’t—I didn’t mean to—“

As he stuttered and struggled for words, I felt the gentle caress of his mental talons on my mind, apologizing and asking for forgiveness. 

But I kept my mental shields up. 

“You’re just sorry that I’m upset” I said, looking away “And It’s not me you should be apologizing to anyway.”

I didn’t wait for him to say anything else when I turned around and walked towards the door that would lead me out of the room.

As I grasped the handles of the double doors, I paused but kept my back on Rhys and Amren “I’ll be back late. I hope when I return, it’s my husband who is here and not some pompous High Lord who can’t act like his age.”

With that, I walked out the door and closed it behind me.


End file.
